


Vid: Go Big or Go Home

by cosmic_llin



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: I'm gonna live my life, I got no regrets
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Vid: Go Big or Go Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/gifts).



> With many thanks to id_doomer for suggesting the song!

**Music:** Go Big or Go Home, by American Authors

 **Lyrics:** [HERE](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/americanauthors/gobigorgohome.html), and there are subtitles available on the streaming version below 


End file.
